Wardrobe
by AnnalieghElizaJosephine
Summary: Bella is helping Alice pull a prank on Edward, but what she dosen't know is that it is all a ploy to get them together alone to talk. Alice's plan works a little to well. Bella ends up hidding in Edward's wardrobe and witnessed a hot stemy moment and wants to joins him in bed ;)


**_Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or the characters._**

_this fic also is based around something awkawrd that happened in my messy life. i hope you enjoy it and please at the end review and give me your inner thoughts on my story Wardrobe! =D_

**BellaPOV**

It was the best idea of Alice's life to trick her twin brother like this, but the one problem was I was doing the field work and planting while Alice and Rose where on look out; knowing my track record of blitz and blunders that was not a good idea. My reasons where thrown out the door because here I was in Edward's room holding my bag with a stack of porn, a brown paper bag full of condoms, and my own blue lacy bra with matching panties; _ I better get this back, _inside it_._

I took a deep breath closing Edward's door with a click, pulling out my phone to text the girls.

**B- I'm in.**

**_A- Plant the stuff, Em & Jaz can't keep him busy forever_** **_:)_**

**B- R u sure about this? :/**

**_A- YES! Now do it! =D_**

**B- Okay. Keep a look out!**

I slipped my phone quickly back into my bag with a heavy sigh. Glancing at the clock I saw that I had plenty of time; 12:15. Edward would be home at 3:30 after the gym session that Emmett and Jasper had forced him into so this operation could be set, Operation Embarrass Edward.

I dumped my bag in the middle of his desk and began to scout through his room looking for an obvious place to dump the stuff but not obvious enough that he wouldn't find them, only a nosey mother would.

But as I looked I came absorbed in my surroundings. I had always found Edward interesting, to me his glasses were sexy and I didn't see him as a nerd like others. He was pushed around a lot at school it wasn't because he was a freak or anything, just different. He worked hard at his work, wore glasses, band shirts and lose baggy jeans that wasn't what was different it seemed perfectly normal. What scratched at peoples nerves was the fact that he didn't fit into any category at the school.

His body was well built; I drooled when I first came over and saw him in a swim suit. His skin was a glowing bronze tan, his hair was a deep chestnut messed into sex hair, chiselled jaw, blood plump lips, blinding smile, clear skin a freckle just above his right eyebrow and deep emerald eyes which could be an ocean. All 5'10" of him is beautiful.

It wasn't just his body that was drawing me to him it was his mind. He was a pure genius; top of his class in every subject he took except English and Math they were mine. I think the reason he was pushed around was the fact that he lacked social skills he never talked to anyone at school just read his books in the library and mumbled response to any questions shot his way. He would sit with us sometimes at lunch giving me a permeate blush for that span of time.

I sighed deeply picking up a book on his night stand about to read the cover I heard it. Footsteps, coming this way, and to loud to be Alice or Rose. I hoped with all hope that it wasn't who I thought it was.

My hopes were dashed when I heard a yell, 'Mum what's for dinner?' Edward's voice echoed deeply in my ears.

I heard the creak of the door as the handle turned I looked around for somewhere to hide. Desk? No. Bed? No. Wardrobe? Yes!

I dashed for it opening it fast and closing it with a too loud click.

'Pot Roast!' I heard Esme's voice clearly.

'What!?' Edward seemed to say for no reason.

Then I saw Edward walk into the room through the vent shaped doors on the wardrobe; _Wait where's my bag?! _

I looked around franticly for my bag and not finding it I leaned closer to the door seeing it sitting in the middle of Edward's desk; _Shit!_

I watched as he stopped seeing my bag. Walking over he picked it up examining it, my name was sewn into the flap of the bag. But he seemed contain in running his fingers along the strap and pulling at the zip to open it. Glancing at the door Edward bit his lip and then looked toward my bag again; _don't you dare! Oh fuck if he looks he'll think I'm a pervert!_

Instead he shook his head dropping the bag back to the table he walked to his door opening it only slightly.

Calling out he said, 'Alice is Bella over?'_Say yes, say yes!_

'NO!'_Bitch!_

'Did she leave her bag in my room?'

'Edward why the hell would Bella be in your nerdy room.' Alice spoke with a shout of general annoyance, but I knew better; _lying bitch!_

'I don't know.' Edward called back with a shrugged, 'But did she leave her bag?'

'NO! She had it when she left. Why?!' _Please let this be part of Alice's master distraction plan._

'Ah…' He glanced back at my bag, 'No reason.'

'Okay.' Edward shut his door cutting off my last hope.

He glanced around his room as in suspicion someone was watching him; _That's true I do have my eyes on you, so don't do anything Fucked! _

I sucked my lip into my mouth in nervousness as he flicked the lock to his room. Rolling his shoulders Edward looked at my bag again from across the room. He scrunched his eyes closed shaking his head. Sitting on his bed he began to take off his shoes and socks, picking up his shoes Edward walked toward his wardrobe; the wardrobe I was hiding in.

I shrunk back as he got closer; pulling open the door next to me, the conjoined part of the wardrobe, he tossed his shoes inside with a sigh.

I wanted to let the breath I had been holding in out in a rush but I kept myself at bay releasing the air warily. But I sucked it right back in when he began to pull his shirt up over his head. First I saw the strong tanned skin and the arch of his back. The set of his shoulders firm and sturdy. My view was cut short when I hit my forehead on one of the grates sticking in the door.

'Ouch.' I murmured then I clamped my hand over my mouth with a swack.

Edward turned to face the wardrobe a drop in his brow, revelling his muscular chest and hard stomach. The 'v' of his hip bones dropping into his pants, a happy trail of dusted bronze hair ran from navel down throw the hem of his pants going to what I wanted, bad.

I felt wetness build in my panties as I watched his muscles ripple beneath his tanned skin. Then I realized he was coming closer, hand outstretched; _Fuck. No!_

My phone saved my life by ringing out, signalling that I had a phone call. Edward spun quickly going to my bag, opening it he pulled my phone which had a tangle of cloth stuck to it. Without looking Edward removed the cloth holding it in his right hand answering the phone in his left.

'Hello. Bella's phone.' He said unsurely, and then cringed at whatever the person on the other end had said.

'Um…no she left her bag…'

'What?! No!'

"I didn't…' He let out a nervous laugh.

'Okay…' He said weakly.

'Bye, Chef Swan.' I froze at my father's name, 'I'll let her know.' _Know what?_

He hung up sighing, dropping the phone back into my bag, 'Now I just gotta find her. And manage to talk to her.'

I took a slight breath at his words; I wasn't the only one. Edward put his head in his hands, I saw him pull back looking at the blue material he held; _Oh Fucking hell…are those my panties! Nooo…_

Edward seemed in shock as he looked at the lacy material held before him.

His voice was gruff and husky as he spoke, 'Oh Shit! God, Fuck…Ah!'

I cringed at his words; _There not that bad, are they?_

His breathing was heavy as he held them away from his body. Then to my shock and horror he throw them on his bed and turned back to my bag. He picked it up and tipped the contents onto his desk. He gave an 'ep' in shock when the brown bag and porn toppled out the piled being topped by the matching bra to the panties.

He placed his hands on his desk breathing hard, the muscles rippling across his back from his stiff and taunt posture.

'Jeez…Bella…' He let out in a frail moan.

I took a sharp breath feeling heat pool and leak at my core. I began to pant as Edward gripped my bra in hand; _bloody pervert, but sooo…Hot._

He ran his thumb across the lace of my bra, I heard him groan at the contact of his skin to lace. The lace in which belongs to me. He tuned and sat on his bed breathing hard, I glanced down and couldn't contain my whimper of shock mixed with desire. A bulge protruded in his jeans, tenting the denim, fuelling my desires at the sight of Edward's arousal.

Placing my bra upon his bed Edward picked up the scrap of lace seen as panties running the scratchy material between his fingers. Eyes riveted to them he began to rub the bulge through the rough material of his jeans. With a throated moan Edward lowered his other hand to his jeans button popping it, then lowering the zipper with the same hand that still held my panties between his fingers.

My nose was pressed up against his wardrobe door, looking out the grated gaps in the wood. He rose allowing his jeans drop to his ankles, revealing his tight black boxers. The material was stretched thin from the engorged flesh it hides beneath it. Kicking away his jeans Edward hooked his thumbs in the elastic hem pulling them down with a strangled groan as he sprung free.

_Oh God…_ My breath growing sharp, heat sweltering through me…

~0o0~

**EdwardPOV **

'Mum what's for dinner?' I called out as I made my way down the hall to my bedroom.

'Pot Roast!' She yelled back sounding slightly annoyed.

I heard a giggle and turned to fine Alice and Rose sticking their heads out of Alice's room.

'What?!' I called to them receiving no answer but more small giggles.

Rolling my eyes I walked into my safe haven; my bedroom. The one place I could be myself and not be judged. Shutting my door with a thud, I turned catching sight of a yellow bag on my desk; _is that Bella's. No why would that be here. But that's Bella's bag she has it with her everywhere. Why is it here?_

I walked quickly over to my desk picking up the bag, smoothing my thumb over the name; proving it is Bella's bag. I ran my fingers across the strap of her bag; feeling close to her from that simple touch. I reached for the zipper tugging at it, curious to see what she carries with her. I glanced back at the door, unsure I bit my lip and looked toward the bag again.

_This is wrong? _

I dropped the bag with a shake of my head, walking to my door I stuck just my head out.

Calling to Alice, 'Alice is Bella over?' _If she is that would explain the bag, but not the location. Oh shit what if she was in my room. She probable thinks I'm a freak!_

'No!' Alice called back in her loud voice; _Now I'm confused._

'Did she leave her bag in my room?' I called back curious.

'Edward why the hell would Bella be in your nerdy room.' She sounded pissed and my room is not nerdy; that much.

'I don't know.' I called back shrugging at the stupidity of it, 'But did she leave her bag?' this was getting weird.

'No! She had it when she left. Why?' Alice called strangely.

'Ah…' I looked back to the bag curious, 'No reason.'

'Okay.' She said before I shut the door cutting off anything else Alice might want to add.

I looked around my room feeling like someone was seeing my indecent actions. I locked my room out of suspicion to the feeling. I rolled my shoulders feeling tense glancing at Bella's bag again that sat across my room on my desk begging me to look at her things to touch them, to be close to her in one way when I can't another.

I shut my eyes tight shaking my head in irritation. Deciding to do the right thing and ignore the bag; for now. I sat on the edge of my bed ridding myself of my shoes and socks. Grabbing my shoes, knowing my mum would scold me if I left them out, I quickly through them in the extended part of my wardrobe; promising myself I would put my socks in the wash later.

I turned away and pulled my shirt up over my head; I put it in the wash with my socks. I dropped it to the floor then I heard a slight noise thud from behind me. I spun on my feet looking at the Wardrobe my eyebrows turned down. I walked toward it raising my hand to open the door. A phone began to beep behind me.

I quickly spun on my feet and went to answer Bella's ringing phone; it might be her look for the bag. I dug through her filled bag pulling out her phone, caught to it was some sort of handkerchief. I pulled it free and answered the phone quickly.

'Hello. Bella's phone.' My words came out unsure; _what if it was private._

'Who is that?! Where is my daughter?! Is she with a MAN?!' I cringed as Chef Swan voice echoed through the speaker.

'Um…no, she left her bag…' I trailed off as he began to let loss a tyrant.

'Why do you have it?! Did you take advantage of my daughter, than rob her?! If you did anything to my sweet child!' He sounded pissed.

'What?! No!' I said in a very weak defence.

'You dirtied her! Didn't you!?' _Crap, will he care if I hang up?_

'I didn't…' I trailed off again as he continued.

'You better not have kid! If I find out you hurt her there will be hell to pay! Now listen here. You listening.' He paused waiting for my response.

'Okay…' I said with a weak voice.

'Now, you will give my daughter back her things. Tell her boy that she must call me. If she does not I will hunt you down boy!'

'Bye, Chef Swan.' I said feeling myself pale.

'Cullen is that you?' The chef asked now unsure of himself.

'Yes. I'll let her know.' I hung up quickly sighing, dropping her phone back into the bag with a dull sounding thud, 'Now I just gotta find her. And manage to talk to her.' I said with defeat.

I put my head in my hands thinking how to locate Bella. I felt something scratchy against my face; I raised my head looking at the garment in my hands. It took me a second to realize the scrap of lace that rested in my palm was a pair of panties; Bella's panties.

'Oh shit! Good God, Fuck…Ah!' I could feel heat stir at my realization; I Edward Cullen held Bella Swan's panties.

My breathing had become dense to my own ears; I held them away from me examining them. Knowing if there was a bottom there usually was a top, not being able to help myself. I throw the sexy garment to my bed, I turned back to the bag grabbing it a tipping its contents out across the wood of the table.

_Mother Fucking Hell_; I had to place my hands on my desk to stop my knees from buckling. My back was stiff, my shoulders squared; as a slight squeak escaped me. My eyes were drawn to only the powder blue bra, matching pair to the panties sitting on my bed.

'Jeez…Bella…' A frail moan escaped from between my moist lips.

I ran my thumb across the cup of the bra groaning with an overwhelming lust. I could feel a growing pressure in my shaft, as I imagined Bella there before me in nothing but these skimpy undergarments. Her soft ivy skin, the curves of her hips. The round plump mounds of creamy flesh resting in the cups of material.

The contrast of Blue to white. The arch of her back, thick caramel brown hair dropping to the hem of the lace covering some of her ass, but exposing the subtle soft curves connecting to her thighs. The flare of red in her cheeks, the chocolate brown of her erotic eyes.

I stumbled back clutching her bra still seeing the curvy pout of her rosy red lips, moist and parted as she opened her mouth to me allowing me into the warm, wet confines of her mouth, squeezing me as she sucked…

My breaths came out stiff and hard at the thought. I felt the needy pulse in my member contained by the cloth of my clothes. I placed Bella's bra next to me on the bed and took up the panties instead. _These have been pressed against what I want most… What I have always wanted._

I ran the lace through my fingers, feeling the friction of the lace against my finger tips. My other hand drifted across my thigh and began to rub the growing bulge in my pants. I could feel the heat on the palm of my hand as I rubbed against myself harder. I fondled the material in my hands with a throated, dry moan.

I lowered the hand which clutches the lace bundle to the button of my jeans popping it open, and then I lowering the zipper with a hoarse moan as my knuckles grazed the sensitive flesh hidden beneath the cloth of my boxers. I rose to my feet allowing my jeans to fall with gravity, pooling at my ankles. I glanced down seeing my member tenting the tight material of my boxers. I kicked away my jeans tightening my fist on Bella's panties, feeling my heavy balls and the pump of heat through my length.

I hooked my thumbs in the waist of my boxers, feeling another shot of painful pleasure as the lace I held in my hand rubbed against the 'v' of my pelvis. I let out a gravelly moan as I pulled them completely down setting myself free. Chocking on my breath as the cool air came in contact with my heated member.

'Oh God…' My breath came out hard and fast as I kicked away my boxers to join my jeans.

I placed my shaft within my warm palm, feeling the smooth marble like flesh of the length. I gave myself a tentative stroke, letting out a whistling breath. I thought of Bella I imagined it was her here with me now, her small palm and slim fingers lightly grazing the surface of my arousal.

I felt my knees weaken so I quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, lying back down and closing my eyes. Seeing Bella and only Bella.

I worked my engorged flesh imagining Bella's lips curled around me, he fingers fondling my tortured and heavy balls.

'Bella…OH Yes! Bella!' My hips bucked themselves into my fist, arching of the bed.

I gripped Bella's sleek panties in hand wrapping them around my throbbing flesh. I fisted myself again with a strangled scream, pumping myself in a steady pace.

'Ahh…' I circled my hips to my hands as I fantasized.

She was kneeling before me head bobbing across my shaft, tongue flicking out. Running up my slit tasting the essence beaded there, moaning at the taste of me. She suckled me hard, skimming her teeth lightly over my responsive flesh making me quiver. I could…

A loud crash broke me out of my deeply heated desires. I sat up wobbly, my glazed eyes skimming across the room until they landed on Bella on her hands and knees breathing heavily next to the open door of my wardrobe.

'Bella what…' I trailed off as my head cleared slightly, 'Bella! Fuck! Shit!' I continued to curse as I grabbed the thing closes to me trying to cover up; I glanced down as I felt the soft material.

'Fuck!' I tossed away her bra and grabbed the pillow at the head bored.

My fingers were stick with pre-cum and I could still feel it seeping free onto her panties which still were tightly wrapped around my shaft.

I was turned on by the mere sight of her even more. She seemed dishevelled slightly her breathing thick, face flushed and she rested on her hands and knees in front of me.

_Oh God, She must be disgusted by me._

'Bella. I'm sorry, I was just…' I trailed off at a lost cause of being able to describe what I was just doing.

I raised my eyes up to meet hers; they were unusually dark flicked with a light brown. Her lip was sucked into her mouth. _Oh God! _I felt heat as more cum seeped from my head; dampening the pillow.

'Bella I…' Like a dream she rose before me, walking forward.

I expected the worst; to be gelded but instead Bella hoisted herself up to rest on my lap and slanted her lips across mine.

~0o0~

**AlicePOV**

'Alice I don't think we should have done what we did what if it doesn't work, they'll both be pissed!' Rose stated for the thousandth time.

Emmett gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, 'Don't worry Eddie boys been pinning over Bella since her first saw her.'

'Yeah.' Then I added, 'And Bella's wanted him since she saw him in that swim suit.'

Jasper gave a chuckle, 'That was a funny day. I never knew someone could blush that much until I met Bella.' His beautiful face lit up.

'So Rose don't worry they are meant for each other. I can feel it.' I gave her a very warming smile, 'She may be a little pissed we lied to her about the prank as a way to get them to talk but she'll thank us later.' I glanced at Emmett and Jasper's handy work on the door, 'Do you think that will hold them.'

Jasper and Emmett smiled wickedly at each other, 'Yes.' They said in union.

I smiled brightly hoping upon all hope this would work, I was sick of those two skidding around each other.

~0o0~

**BellaPOV**

I don't know what came over me, after the door opened from my weight leaning up against it I just thought 'go for it' and I did.

I rose to my feet my breath heavy and stalked toward Edward dropping a knee to ever side of his hip so I was straddling him I tilted my head and pressed my needy lips to his. Surprised at the softness and moister they held, and the heat of his breath washing through my mouth.

I moaned loudly in appreciation at the contact of his lips to mine finally. Edward quickly prised open my mouth with his tongue thrusting it into the depths of my mouth with a whimper of contentment at the feeling. His hands slid under my shirt and griped my hip greedily kneading at the flesh.

My tongue twined with his in a battle of dominance, I pushed back at him delving into the void of his mouth massaging the roof of his mouth with the tip of my tongue until I heard a moan of approval. Using his tongue he trapped mine within his mouth sucking on it and kneads the underside making me howl in delight.

'Oh…Eddddward!' I pulled back from him staring into his now dark eyes ladled with lust, 'Have me.'

'Wha-at?' he asked unsure his nimble fingers still working the flesh beneath my shirt.

'Please…' I murmured with a cry.

'Bella? What do you want?' He mumbled pressing his heated lips against my neck making me ach toward him with a coarse grunt.

'You…Now…Please…Edward.' I let tumble from my mouth with my intense pants.

'You will have to be more specific.' He mumbled before sinking his teeth into my flesh, running his tongue over the makes to sooth them.

I whimpered and took the last of my will power to speak, 'Cock. Pussy. Me. You. Connect. Now!'

Edward flipped me without hesitation, 'Bella I was trying to be patient… but I can't anymore.'

'Please…Edward…Now.'

Edward throw away the pillow and untangled himself from my panties throwing them away he hovered above me as naked as the day he was born. I bit my lip as he and I began to make short work of the clothes that kept me modest.

With a sharp breath I sat up and undid my bra as Edward hooked his thumbs in the strings off my panties. I throw away the bra. Lying back down I raised my hips of the bed allowing Edward to discard of my lacy cloth.

I did not look at him but kept my eyes to the ceiling as the cool air hit my sweltering bare core. I now lay naked before him as he hovered over me as indecent as I. Then that's when I felt it the pad of Edward's thumb running across my folds, my flesh wept at his touch.

He swiped it across my clit and my hips arched of the bed as I gave a cry. Edward pressed my clit again hard circling his thumb on me, I bucked my hips to his hand with a moan. Edward thumb continued to build up the moisture spreading it across my flesh.

He dipped his fingers down probing at my opening pressing one in slowly easing it inside me.

'Fuck Bella. So hot, so wet.' Edward spoke for the first time swirling his finger within me.

I raised my head to look at him lids heavy; his eyes were glued to my sex as he continued his wonderful miscreants. He withdrew his swirling finger making me moan in protest but he was soon to return with to stretching my sheath.

He began to plunge his fingers into me relentlessly, swiping his thumb up and across my clit every few beats. I helplessly moan, grunted and groaned beneath him as he ground himself against my hip.

I adulated my hips to his hand, rearing them up to his hand only praises on my lips. Just as I got to my wits end and felt the build up of pressure he withdrew his hand from me. I took a few sharp breaths.

Panting still, so close, 'Why-why you stop?' I murmured in a daze.

I rose my head and then dropped it back down with a tortured gasp as I felt the warmth of his breath against my sex. His tongue flicked out licking up my slit I rose to meet his mouth, Edward let out a moan at the taste.

Wanting to know I grabbed the locks of Edward's hair pulling his face up to mine. His eyes were lidded and dark, his lips glistened in the light. I pulled him to me running my tongue along his lips and the thrusting it into his mouth moaning at the taste of me and him together.

I raised my legs crossing my ankles behind his back bucking my pelvis up connecting with his.

'Ahh…Fuck. Bella!' Edward moaned between his kisses to me.

Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth we began to grind against each other. The engorged head of his member sliding along my clit, rubbing its way up and down my hot core.

I pulled back from Edward, 'Condom.' I murmured kissing him again.

This time Edward pulled back eyes scrunched tight, 'Fuck! I don't have one.'

My mouth dropped slightly then I caught sight of the brown paper bag sitting on the desk. I rolled Edward so I sat atop, quickly pulling myself from his gripping hands with a whimper I grabbed the bag and throw myself back to the bed. Sighing from his warmth.

I pulled open the bag tipping its content across his chest.

Edward gave a chuckle, 'Well that's convenient. Do you carry around a bag of Condoms often?'

'Shut-up.' I said with a slight smile knowing I'll have to explain later.

I pushed away all the foil packets, only keeping one. Shimmying down Edward's body leaving a hot trail of kissed and running my tongue around the outside of his navel I stopped when I came face to face with his pulsating member.

I saw the bead of liquid resting on the tip and the slight sheen of my wetness on him. I flicked out my tongue catching the drop of salty essence resting on the crown. Edward's hips bucked up to my tongue with a strangled grunt.

'Bella! Fuck!' Edward's head tossed from side to side.

I let my tongue slip out to tweak the slit again , having him buck to me again with a husky shout. Edward's hands gripped my hair and instead of pushing me forward like I expected he pulled me back.

My breath still fanning over his length he said, 'I will lose it if you keep doing that, then we'll have to wait.' His voice was airy and light.

I understood and pulled myself back to rest my nude ass on his thighs. I carefully opened the packet pulling out the latex, I pinched the end of the rubber and rolled it down Edward's hot beating member.

I fondled his balls out of curiosity when I got to the end, having him let out a thick moan. Grabbing my wrists Edward flipped me pressing against my core, rocking slightly.

'Ready?' He asked in a dreamy voice.

I nodded, feeling him already begin to ease himself inside me, the broad crown first to enter stretching my sheath wide. I bit my lip and whimpered slightly, Edward sensing my discomfort stilled. He dropped his hand between us and began to circle his thumb to my clitoris making me moan out for him.

He continued to lazily rub my clit as he pressed in further pushing against me harder with a deep and resound moan. The pressure felt odd but in a good way as he continued to ease inside and rub his thumb along my clit.

Edward was panting solidly from the effort of not going any faster than he already was. He held still raising his hand from my clit his placed them ever side of my head. Kissing me roughly he slid forward more. I gasped as a sharp pain radiated through me, he froze.

Looking me in the eye jaw clenched and nostrils flared, Edward was breathing hard.

Taking a deep breath I nodded to him then said, 'All the way don't stop until you're through.'

He nodded to me briskly; I took a breath ready to tell him to go when he thrust forward burying himself to the hilt. I gasped as he gave a feral moan at the different feelings we both had. Edward held still placing his head in the crook of my shoulder peppering kisses at that spot sprouting adoring words and praise for me.

My insides burned with a heavy searing pain, I took in large gulps of air and gripped Edward's shoulders trying to relax my tightened muscles. My fingernails dug deep into his skin.

'Move.' I said weakly, he glanced at me unsure then he experimentally circled his hips to mine.

I gave a gasp and he froze, 'No pain. It felt…good.' I told he and he began to move more pronounced against me.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to over ride the pain and we both panted and bucked against each other, racing fast to our climax. I clawed at his back in need scrapping his skin marking him. As he had marked me by bitting into my flesh.

'Bella…' He called for me in a grunt never once hesitating in his thrusts.

Edward's hand snaked between our sweat slick bodies, his thumb finding my clitoris and rubbing it hard and fast.

I let lose a whirl of screams which Edward muffled with his lips, as I contracted around him locking his member in an iron grip, milking him of his seed. Edward let out a horrendous cry which I swallowed greedily as he came; grinding his shaft within me as he pumped wave after wave of cum into the thin layer separating us.

Once we both stopped convulsing and shivering in bliss and pleasure Edward pulled free both of us whimpering at the loss of warmth. He discarded the condom quickly. Crawling back to me across the bed, he snuggled in against my chest, taking notice of my breast for the first time since they were uncovered.

He swirled a finger amount my hardening peak whispering, 'I'll pay more attention up here next time.' I gave a smile happy he wanted me again. 'Bella?'

'Yes Edward.' I ran my fingers throw his hair looking down at his chin nestled sweetly between my breasts.

'Will you be my Girlfriend?' He had a pink hue tingeing his cheeks.

'If you'll be my boyfriend.' I said with a smile.

'Hmmm… I'm good with that.' He hummed a tuned quietly.

'If…' that got his attention, 'we can have more mid blowing hot sex.'

Edward smirked, 'I'll start right now if you want.' His lips wrapped tightly around my peak making my moan, it budded instantly to his touch.

'Oaky.' I said easily.

Then there was a knock on the door, 'Edward. Bella. I came up and found the door all block up.' Me and Edward looked at each other in confusion, 'I made Alice tell me everything so you're able to get out now. I would come in but the doors locked. So quick come down stairs everyone is going for a swim and Charlie should be here soon.' With that we heard Edward's mum walk away from the door.

'How does she not suspect anything?' I questioned.

'She's very trust worthy of me her top of the class seventeen year old son. She believes I wouldn't dare harm a girl's virtue until them and I are at a _decent _age.' He smirked, 'How wrong she is.'

I gave a laugh, 'That could come in handy.'

Then I felt Edward stiffen beneath me, 'Did she say your fathers coming?'

I lost my smile, 'Yes. We better get out to the pool.'

Edward nodded, 'Oh Bella when I answered your phone your dad told me to tell you to call him.' Then his eyebrows creased, 'Also what were you doing in my Wardrobe?'

I blushed but counted, 'What were you doing wanking of with my underwear?' it was his turn to blush I sighed, 'I'll tell you later but now we should move. He probably wanted to call me to say we were coming here.'

I got up and left Edward to get changed throwing on my clothe roughly I walked to Alice's room finding a powder blue bikini lying on the bed with a note saying: _Wear this. And don't be pissed._

I pulled on the garment and a baggy shirt over the top, and quickly made my way out to the pool. I ran out seeing the others I waved and went to sit with Alice and Rose. I pulled the to big t-shirts over my head earning a wolf whistle from Emmett for my revealing attire.

Edward came out a second later in just boardies a smile plastered to his face.

'Hey all!' he called cheerfully.

Carlisle; with Charlie, walked out behind Edward then stopped eyes trained to him, 'Son?'

'Yeah?' Edward said turning, I caught sight of what Carlisle had been looking at and gasped.

'Why do you have scratch marks all over your back?' Edward's hand bent back running across his back as he blushed.

'Um…' A hysterical Esme ran out clutching three or so magazines to her chest.

'Edward!' Edward stared at his mother in horror, 'I went to collect your clothes for the wash and found porn on your desk. Condoms littering the floor and a sodden pair of panties.' _At least she didn't find the bra_, 'And a bra under your shirt.' _Ohhhh…_Esme let out a sob, 'My sweet angel. What did you and Isabella do?'

'What!?' Charlie yelled, 'My BELLA?!'

It was like a tennis match of words being thrown from each parent's mouth, going too fast to make much sense of. Alice and Rose were looking at me shocked as Emmett and Jasper cheered for Edward. I glared at them then took a breath and walked over to stand by Edward, ready for the avalanche of yelling.

Then Carlisle said, 'Bella, is that a-a bite mark?' I was close to screaming.

~0o0~

PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ANYTHING GOES, YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS ONE?

i hope you enjoyed it :)

Annaliegh xo


End file.
